Confederacy of Heaven
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: A short what-if one-shot on where Separatists go after they die.


**A/N:** This is an original, or at least sort of original, idea that I got from checking out **Rexness613's** super short one-shot about all clones going to heaven, titled **Heaven**, and reading the end of C.S. Lewis' **The Last Battle** from **The Chronicles of Narnia**. I'm not trying to rip him off, this short one-shot is its own story. I have a partiality to the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and since God and Jesus Christ can save even the worst of sinners in the real world, I like to think that many Separatists, if not all, can go to Heaven in Star Wars, especially if someone like Darth Vader can.

By the way, this is a very strong Alternate Reality, in which the Confederacy is much more noble than in the canon Star Wars universe. Just thought I should mention that before you question why I wrote the story this way.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or the Clone Wars series, nor anything related to them; George Lucas and Dave Filoni own them.

…

Bomo Greenbark, the last survivor of the New Plympto resistance at the Battle of Half-Axe Pass, had just died. He had died from grief and the loss of his will to live weeks after his wife and daughter were enslaved by the Empire and murdered by their slavemasters. He looked around to see that he was in a land with bright, white light and fog, grass and trees, mountains and hills, streams, fountains and lakes, and the sound of soft music in the air.

He was still dressed in his Nosaurian military uniform, but instead of forest green, it was as white as snow, and decorated with what must have been two medals of some kind. They were gleaming bronze, and glittered with tiny sapphires encrusted in them.

It seemed as if everything was made of light. He turned around and soon spotted a human youth standing nearby. He was dressed in a silver uniform with one gold medal. Smiling, the boy came and offered his hand to Bomo.

"It took you a long time to get here," the boy said. "Your friends and family have missed you, and many fellow Separatist heroes are waiting, too."

"My family is here?" Bomo exclaimed. "But, where is here? Where are we?"

"You didn't know? There's a heavenly afterlife for Separatists, too. We're not all the bad guys, like the Republic-turned-Empire believes we are. I'm Lux Bonteri, a citizen of the Confederacy."

"This place is called Heaven," Bomo said, more as a statement than a question now. "Can you show me my family? That would make me the happiest Separatist alive, or dead."

"Of course, follow me," said Lux. Bomo was getting happier now; this place was so beautiful, everything seemed… well, more real, deeper and more real than the corporeal space he had once lived in.

In a meadow full of flowers, Mesa and Resa, his family, were waiting for him. They were in flowing pink-and-white dresses and wore white shoes on their feet.

"Mesa! Resa!" he shouted, running to hug them. "I thought I had lost you forever."

"You never lost us, Bomo," said Mesa, his wife, "even after we were murdered, we were with you in spirit, even though you didn't know it. Stormtroopers can kill the body, but they can't kill the soul."

"That's right daddy," said Resa. "I was so sorry to see you depressed after you knew both of us were gone."

"Yes, that was crushing," said Bomo, smiling, "but it doesn't matter anymore. We're together now, and we're in a beautiful place where we presumably can't die again."

"That's right," said Lux. "And you'd be surprised at what other parts of this Heaven are like. There is nothing boring in it at all. And all kinds of Separatist heroes are here, too. Come and see."

The four of them walked through the meadow and the wood beyond, until they found a great city, like those on Raxus, the capital of the Confederacy. Bomo gave Lux a questioning look.

"Yes," said Lux. "Any planet owned by the Confederacy with its own beauty and fair share of goodness on it is a part of Heaven."

Bomo was awed be this, particularly as he realized that the trees and mountains near where he entered Heaven were very much like those on his native New Plympto.

A human woman walked up to the little group. She wore a shining, sky-blue gown that looked like a politician's outfit, and she had foxy blue eyes and short, cropped, brown hair.

"Lux," she said, "I see you made some new friends."

"Yes, I did, mother," Lux smiled. "Bomo, this is my mother, Mina Bonteri, one of the noblest of the Separatist Parliament's Senators. Oh, and here comes my father, too," he said as a thirtysomething man stepped up and put his arm around Mina. "Mom, Dad, this is resistance fighter Bomo Greenbark and his wife Mesa and daughter Resa."

"I'm glad to meet you," said Mina, shaking his hand. "Same here," said Mr. Bonteri, giving him the same handshake.

"It's good to see that there are others in the Confederacy who share the Nosaurians' idealism," said Bomo pleasantly.

"I know the feeling, too," another human voice said. They all turned.

Walking toward them was a young blond man in a fighter pilot's uniform that was white as snow and decorated with two gold medallions.

"Tofen Vane," Lux greeted him. "Come over and join us."

"Actually, I have a better idea," said Tofen. "Come further up and further in. Many people are waiting for us."

Bomo continued to watch everything that was there, and he noticed that all things, each tree, each mountain, each flower, each building, each lake, and everything else, seemed deeper, more wonderful; it was just like the old galaxy, except each and every thing looked as if it meant more than in the regular universe. It was then that he suddenly started to shout praises to the skies.

"I have come home at last! This is my real home! I belong here! We all belong here! This is the kind of galaxy the Separatists have been looking for all our lives, though none of us knew it existed until we came here!"

And now, people started coming up from every direction to greet them. Every one you had ever heard of, if you're familiar with the history of the CIS before and during the Clone Wars, seemed to be coming. There were two legendary Separatist military leaders who had been cleansed and redeemed of their hateful ways, Asajj Ventress and General Grievous, and there was also the legendary fleet commander Admiral Trench, and Captain Mar Tuuk. And close beside them were Bomo's bosses from the Battle of Half-Axe Pass, Rootrock and Limbfree, and Whorm Loathsom, and Lok Durd, and Alto Stratus, and Commander Merai, and Riff Tamson, and Xerius Ugg, and Oro Dassyne, and Lushros Dofine, and Captain Canteval, and Pors Tonith, and Kirst, and Lt. Daan, and at least ten thousand Separatist military heroes, probably even more; Gossam Commandos, Koorivar Fusiliers, Geonosian warriors, the Neimoidian Gunnery Battalion, Nimbus commandos, Mandalorian Protectors, Umbaran militiamen, Tofen's Raiders, Quarren from the Quarren Isolation League, and even many chatty battle droids of all types. And then came some unlikely people, like Sev'rance Tann and Sora Bulq and Tol Skorr and other Acolytes, and dozens of Separatist Senators, from Voe Atell to Kerch Kushi to Punn Rimbaud. And most startling of all, on ten thrones sat the members of the Separatist Council, from Nute Gunray to Wat Tambor to Miraj Scintel, and in one, very regal throne, sat Count Dooku, founder and ruler of the CIS and the failed but valiant, charismatic reformer of the galaxy, his black clothes changed to white. And they were all dressed in their finest, and everyone knelt in reverence to Dooku and his former barons turned rulers. It was as if either the Force or some mysterious greater power had laid His approving hand on the scene.

And though a small number of Separatists still lived in Separatist holdouts, the days of the Confederacy of Independent Systems in the galaxy were over. But for those in Heaven it was only the beginning of the real story, which I can't write here; now begins the Confederacy of Heaven, with each successive chapter better than the last, and its story will go on till the end of time as we know it.


End file.
